Technical Field
The disclosure is related to liquid crystal technology field, and more particular to a flexible printed circuit board and a liquid crystal display using the same.
Related Art
With the development of technology, the liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been used in public life. In order to satisfy the requirement, the resolution of the liquid crystal displays are increased gradually, such as the resolution of the liquid crystal displays from qHD (Quarter High Definition, the screen resolution of a digital product) to HD (High Definition), or that from WXGA (Wide Extended Graphics Array, widescreen) to WUXGA (Widescreen Ultra eXtended Graphics Array). Increasing the resolution of the LCDs have consequently doubled the number of differential lines, such that the number of the gold fingers of the flexible printed circuit board must be increased.
However, the size of the flexible printed circuit board is fixed. In order to increase the resolution of the liquid crystal display, it is necessary to increase the number of gold fingers on the flexible printed circuit board. Nevertheless, in order to satisfy to increase the number of the gold fingers, the size of the flexible printed circuit board must be increased. It is easy to increase the cost. Additionally, since the gold fingers of the flexible printed circuit board are increased, it must affect the impedance of the gold finger area. Therefore, with increase of the resolution of the liquid crystal display, the impedance matching of the gold finger area has become a major problem.
In summary, it is desirous to provide a flexible printed circuit board and a liquid crystal display to solve the above problem.